


Your Favourite Usernames

by Jaide_Shifter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (i think...?), Asahina Aoi is a Shipping Queen, Background Maizono Sayaka, Background Usami| Monomi, Confused Naegi Makoto, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, Everyone's an Asshole at 3 in the morning, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fujisaki Chihiro is a Dork, I Can't Blame Him, I long for the day, Ishimaru Kiyotaka is Grammar Police, Ishimaru Kiyotaka is Swearing Police, Kirigiri Kyoko is so Done, Kuwata Leon is Clueless, M/M, Minor Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) is woken up at 3, One-Sided Fukawa Toko/Togami Byakuya, Owada Mondo Swears A Lot, She hasn't met Komaru yet, Swearing, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaide_Shifter/pseuds/Jaide_Shifter
Summary: Taka is policing the chat, Aoi is a shipping queen, no one knows who has a crush on Makoto. Just your regular chatfic. The only thing I'm capable of writing :(. Don't hate on my ships or interpretations of the characters, please. This is as close to canon as I could make it while still having some worthwhile ships in it (excluding Ishimondo, that is always a decent ship). As always, leave a kudos if you liked it, comment if you have something to say, and have a wonderful day!See if you can guess the usernames. Each username is of that person's favourite thing. I'm evil XD.Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsFzn9RaTh0ApSUGugcbeJw
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Monokuma/Usami | Monomi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Your Favourite Usernames

**_Despair_ is online!**

Despair: Ummmm...

**_Sayaka_ is online!**

Sayaka: What did you do?

Despair: Well...

**_Laptop_ is online!**

Laptop: She coded everyone’s usernames to what they like the most.

**_Celeste_ is online!**

Celeste: Wait...

Celeste: So that’s not Sayaka?

Laptop: No, Hifumi

**_Vampires_ is online!**

Vampires: ...eww

Despair: Like you can talk!

Laptop: That’s probably Leon

Sayaka: Guilty as charged

**_Makoto_ is online!**

Makoto: ...

Despair: Who be you?

**_Mondo_ is online!**

Mondo: Grammar!

Despair: That’s Taka

Mondo: Who changed the usernames?

Vampires: Junko

Celeste: Junko

Sayaka: Junko

Makoto: Junko

Laptop: Junko

Mondo: ...

Mondo: WHAT!!!

Makoto: That is an accurate username

Mondo: Shush!

Mondo: Wait...

Mondo: ...who...?

**_Sherlock_ is online!**

Sherlock: That’s what we’re trying to figure out

Vampires: So it’s not Kyoko

Vampires: What if that’s actually Makoto...?

**_Curry_ is online!**

Sherlock: Apparently not

Curry: Hello...?

Sherlock: Hello Makoto

Sherlock: Welcome to hell

Curry: Ha-ha

Vampires: Oh no

Vampires: She’s serious

Curry: ...really?

Sherlock: Deadly serious

Sherlock: We have a situation

Makoto: I don’t see why this is majorly important

Curry: ...oh

Sherlock: We need to know who this imposter is!

**_Taka_ is online!**

Taka: ****ing drama queen

Mondo: Language!

Vampires: And so the roles have reversed

**_Donuts_ is online!**

Donuts: I ship it!

Taka: This chat is censored!

Taka: ***dammit!

Makoto: Oh such a tragedy

Taka: Shut it you blonde *****

Mondo: Language!

Sherlock: Wait...you know who it is?

Mondo: Wait...you don’t?

Taka: It’s kinda obvious

Vampires: But...no one has a crush on Makoto

Taka: Not that you know of

Sherlock: What are you saying?

Makoto: Don’t you ****ing dare

Taka: I’ll let you lot work it out yourselves

Makoto: Thank you

**_Byakuya_ is online!**

Makoto: Oh great

Byakuya: What’s going on?

Vampires: We’re solving a mystery

Sherlock: Involving ‘Makoto’

Curry: Yes!

Byakuya: So that’s not really Makoto

Sherlock: Yes

Sherlock: Like how you’re not really Byakuya

Byakuya: I wish I was

Byakuya: But you’re correct

Curry: She’s always correct

Makoto: Mostly correct

Vampire: How could you disagree with your favourite person?

Makoto: For your information, he is **not** my favourite person

Laptop: The code never lies

Despair: What she said

Taka: What **he** said

Despair: What?

Taka: Nothing

Sherlock: That doesn’t answer the question

Vampires: Nothing will answer this burning question

Taka: Shut up Celeste

Curry: Can everyone stop arguing please?

Makoto: Shut it Naegi

Curry: ...wait...

Byakuya: Master Byakuya!!!

Sherlock: Byakuya?!

Makoto: ...I can explain...?

Sherlock: ...well at least you’re honest about it

Sherlock: Unlike a certain **someone**

Vampires: Excuse me?!

Curry: ...

Curry: ...I’m not sure whether to feel flattered or creeped out...

Mondo: Creeped out is more advisable

Taka: Especially when dealing with him

Makoto: What’s that supposed to mean?!

Sayaka: I mean, he’s right...

Makoto: When did you get here?!

Donuts: We’ve been here the whole time

Makoto: ...

**_Makoto_ is offline!**

Vampires: ...

Vampires: ...coward

Mondo: That is extremely insulting Celeste!

Sherlock: It’s very disconcerting to see Mondo scolding people...

Taka: Hey!

Mondo: Besides, it is way past curfew!

Celeste: It’s only been five minutes...

Mondo: We should all be off devices and in bed!

Vampires: Not me

Taka: Why not?

Vampires: I’m a vampire

Taka: ...

Mondo: ...

**_Makoto_ is online!**

Makoto: Technically that is not correct, as you are multiple vampires, not one

Makoto: Also, your username has nothing to do with your actual form

Byakuya: Master Byakuya!

Curry: You’re back?

Makoto: After a few minutes of screaming into a pillow, yes

Makoto: Why?

Curry: The usernames may be incorrect

Laptop: That is impossible

Curry: Or maybe the username was already taken

Donut: I sense a ship incoming

Curry: My username should’ve been ‘Byakuya’

Makoto: ...

Byakuya: How dare you!

Makoto: uhizdlcjnmlfhcunjxiklc

Laptop: Byakuya.exe has stopped responding

Laptop: Or is it Makoto.exe?

Laptop: I don’t know at this point

Makoto: wfuisdcmklfaefgyusk

Celeste: You should probably go to his dorm and make sure he’s not dying

Sherlock: Literally or figuratively?

**_Curry_ is offline!**

Celeste: Either way

**_Curry_ is online!**

Curry: He wasn’t dying

Curry: Well...literally at least

Sherlock: What do you mean?

Curry: Well...

Curry: ...how do I put this nicely...?

**_Makoto_ is online!**

Makoto: I went into shock and my hand hit the keyboard

Curry: ...that’s not technically correct...

Makoto: Shut it Naegi

Vampires: Apparently that’s his new catchphrase

Donuts: So many ships!

Mondo: What’s a ship?

Taka: Don’t tell him!!!

Mondo: Why not?

Donuts: I won’t

Taka: Thank goodness

**_Monomi_ is online!**

Monomi: WHAT THE **** IS HAPPENING HERE!!!

Monomi: I’M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!

Mondo: ...

Mondo: ...****

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, Taka and Mondo switched usernames, so Taka is Mondo and vice versa. Just thought you might be confused. Have an excellent day!
> 
> Edit: Oh no! I found a spelling mistake!


End file.
